Harry Potter and The Heavens Curse
by Boots86
Summary: How does one survive with weight of the world on their shoulders? How does another deal with the amount of hate at what he has become? And how does the world stay safe from the power that was branded as a curse? HP/HG pairing with a crossover.
1. The Breakaway

Okay here is the one time disclaimer for this fic. Since I don't own any characters in this story except those of my own creation. No matter how much I wish for them to be my own I do not own the rights to them... /sigh... oh well. Anyways, seeing as how I have a decent amount of time to type recently apart from my college I just started this fic as another idea that came to me while working on my Dagon's Kiss one. Okay, enough rambling form me, hope you enjoy the fic and please R&R

Harry Potter and the Heavens Curse Chapter 1: The Breakaway

It was late in the evening in London and many people where asleep in their beds, dreaming about things that could only happen in dreams. For one person though, the dreams they were having were all too real. A man in ragged clothes and messy black hair was fighting a woman who had a manical expression on her face. The man was moving around in this persons dream and waving a wand as colors of light exploded from the tip.

The woman was doing the same and then all of a sudden, the man was hit with a red light and sent flying backwards towards a dark cloth. In slow motion the man fell behind the cloth as a high pitched laugh was screached into existence.

The person having the dream sat up screaming at this point from their slumber and looked at their hands. Their were covered in sweat as was most of their body and they were shaking badly. The entire dream running through their mind as they stared at their still shaking hands. But not soon after, the person fell back into their bed and passed out from the shear amount of pain that their body was now feeling.

Somewhere else in London, a teen with unruly black hair was sitting up in his own bed, shaking as he looked at his own sweaty hands. His head was throbbing and his mind was a blur as he shakily got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. Once their he turned the light on, seeing at how it was still night, and looked at himselfe in the mirror.

His black hair was still as unruly as ever, even more so from the dream he had just had, his face paler than it usualy was, and his normaly bright emeral green eyes now had a dull emotionless tone to them. An above all else, the scar, shapped in the form of a lightning bolt, on his forehead stood out like a sore thumb in contrast to his skin. It was a bright red, as if someone had jsut burnt it into his forehead and he glanced at it in the mirror, cursing mentaly at the thing that had cause him more gried than he had ever thought possible.

The next thing he was doing though was leaning over the toilet as everything that was in his stomach, which at that time consisted of only the acidic ensims used to digest food came out in violent lurches. They lasted for nearly a minute before the boy stood up on even more unstable legs now and wiped his mouth with his hand.

He flushed the toilet once he was fulling standing again and looked back into the mirror again and sighed. He cursed his scar again silently as he turned off the lights and headed back to his room.

As he entered his room though he heard a voice behind him that caught his attention.

"Harry, are you alright?" the voice asked. It was a womans voice and was filled with worry.

The teen, Harry James Potter, turned around slowly to regard the person who had addressed him. It was his Aunt Petunia Dursley, someone whom he had not expected to one be up at that hour, and two, not give a rats arse about his health.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry said, his mind immediatly going back to a few minutes ago when he was puking up nothing but stomach acid.

"Oh. Alright then. Goodnight Harry," his aunt said and hesitated for a few moments as if she wanted to say more before turning to head back towards her room with Vernon, Harry's uncle.

Harry just starred after her as she walked down the hall and stopped again at her bedroom door. She sighed deeply as if thinking and then turned back around to see Harry still at his doorway looking at her.

"Would you like some tea Harry?" she asked suddenly, catching Harry completely off guard.

Harry blinked at her a few times trying to take in exactly what was going on with his aunt. After a fem moments though of comming up with nothing he closed the door into his room and nodded his head. His aunt smiled slightly at this and headed down the stairs with him following behind her and into the kitchen.

Harry, out of instinct started to head towards the stove and cuboards when his aunt laid a hand on his shoulder and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You sit Harry. I know you're not feeling well, so just relac. I'll make the tea," she said when he turned and was about to question her, then she went and started to make the tea as Harry was left silent and blinking at her.

This was definetly not the same aunt he had grown up with and he was starting to wonder if it was a good idea that he had left his wand upstairs in his room. But something compeled him to sit down as she made the tea, humming something that Harry knew he should recongnize but could not place as to where he had heard it before.

After a few minutes though, the tea was ready and his Aunt came back to where the table was and handed him a glass before sitting down opposite of him with her own glass.

Harry looked down at the tea in his hands then back to his aunt who was looking out the back doors into the night, obviously thinking about something. He looked down at his tea again after he stopped starring at his aunt, and sighed before taking a sip. To his utter surprise the tea had an almost vanila flavor to it and its warmth made every ounce of pain he had in his body just go away as if it wasn't there to beging with.

He took a few more sips and let the flavor and warmth wash over his mouth and down his throat as he suddenly started to feel more relaxed. He had had tea before, but none he could think of compared to the tea his aunt had just made.

When he looked up again from drinking his tea, he saw his aunt still looking out towards the back, the fool moon of the summer night shinning into the room. But what was out of place was the small trail of tears that was streaking down the cheek that was facing Harry.

Before Harry could even start to ask a question, she tuned back to him rubbing her eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"How do you feel now?" she asked sweetly, her voice still the same as how he remembered it but sounding more serene and calming for some reason.

"Better, thanks. What was in that tea?" Harry asked quietly as he looked down at his cup, realizing there was nothing left in his cup.

"Beleive it or not, Lily taught me a few things about potions while she was at school," she soflty as her head lowered and Harry's head suddenly snapped up with shock in his eyes and expression.

This was the first time Harry had heard his aunt say anything nice about his parents and harry was really starting to wish he had his wand suddenly, thinking this was some kind of trick, or even hoping that this was a dream.

When his aunt looked up though and saw the expression on his face, she laughed a little and said, "We never did hate each other you know. If anything, it was Vernon that hated her and your father for being magical. When he learned about it being in my family, he decied to seperate me as far away from them as possible. Lily was the only family I had left then, our partents having died in a car crash two years before Lily graduated from school."

Harry was now blinking rapidly at his aunt as his head started to swirl around in thoughts. One kept saying that this wasn't his aunt and another was telling him to listen to more while another was telling him to force his body to wake up.

"I... I don't really know why I'm telling you all of this know. I guess its an attempted apology for all the years we've treated you badly. I know we do not deserve any forgivness from you Harry, but please know that we, at least I, am truly sorry for how my family has acted towards you since you first came to us," Petunia said as tears started to fall from her face again. Her shoulders lurched a bit as she silently sobbed and let the tears fall down her face.

Harry was speechless at what his aunt had just said and the raw emotions she was letting him see. The only emotions he had ever seen up until this point were her sneering at him and utter contempt. He could do nothing but stare at her as her shoulders shook with her sobs.

A few minutes passed with no other sound besides his aunts sobs before she managed to regain control over her emotions and look up at Harry again as she wiped away her tears.

"Sorry, guess your not used to seeing me like this," she said as she finished wiping her tears away.

Harry nodded, it being the only thing his mind could register doing at the moment. At this though his aunt let out a small laugh that was truly amused at him being struck speechless. Her mood though changed once again as she stopped laughing and sighed again.

"I know something happened Harry. I'm not sure what happened this last year at school for you but I can tell that it is something you do not wish to speak of," she said, and watching as Harry suddenly stiffened at her words.

"I don't know if there is anything that I can do Harry to make what ever it is you are feeling go away but at least let me give you this," Petunia said and then removed a necklace from around her neck that Harry had never noticed until she had taken it off. She then got up from her chair and walked over to Harry, who watched her silently, before she knelt before him and took one of her hands.

"Your mother gave this to me when she and James went into hiding saying that if my family were ever dragged into the war here, to say her new last name and it would take me and my family to a safe place far away from here if we were all touching it. I think maybe now you need this more than my family ever would," she said and laid the necklace down in his palm before closing his fist around it. She patted his hand twice and looked at him with one of sorrow and carring before she stood back up and grabbed his cup and went back into the kitchen.

Harry looked down at his now closed hand and opened it slowly to see what the necklace was. It was a simple gold locket Harry saw but something nagged at him and he suddenly opened it. On the inside were two pictures, one of Lily, his mother, smiling brightly and waving at him, and the other of Petunia, also smiling brightly and also waving. The two looked to be at about the age he was now and seemed to have no care in the world.

"Why would you give me something like this after all that has happened?" Harry asked suddenly, as he starred at the locket. His voice was soft but filled with confusion at all of the things his aunt was doing that night.

"Call it penance for my own sins against my own blood. I don't know much about the magical world but what I do know is that a burden like the one that was strapped to you name has no place to be on a sixteen year old. I wish now that I had been able to at least sat goodbye to Lily, and I guess in part this is how I am trying to repay her. I'm saying use that necklace Harry and get away from here for a while. Go be free and enoying being a teen," Petunia said as she washed the two cups and put them away.

As she did though she pulled out what Harry recognized as a thermostat. He had seen it in the cuboard many times but never really knew why it was there. He was even more confused though as she tossed it to him from where she was.

"In there is the same drink you just had. Lily was the one who brewed the tea like potion you just drank and I think it will be of more use for you. The liquid inside never depeltes but be careful as to how you use it. Lily told me no one knew about that particular type of potion and to keep it secret from everyone in case of emergencies," Petunia said, a hint of pride coming into her voice as she spoke of her sister.

"But why now of all times? Why do you chose now to actualy care about what is going on around me?" Harry asked, his head trying to think of something that might make him understand what was going on.

"I told you I know something is wrong Harry," she said as she walked over to him again and knelt before him like she had a few minutes prior, "Every night since you've been back, you either don't sleep or have a nightmare when you do sleep. You are not eating anything and you are becomeing more frail than I have ever seen anyone in my life. I was asked to take care of you once and failed miserably. I want to somehow at least make it up to you so one day you might forgive me and my family. But most of all... I see in you the same crushed spirit in you that I had when Lily and James died. You lost someone close to you and being cooped up here is not the place for you to be. You need to be away from everything for a while and cope with what ever greif it is that you are feeling."

Harry could not find his voice at what his aunt had said. He watched her eyes closely and could not help tears slolwy starting to fall out of his eyes. He could not remember the last time it was when he had cried in front of his aunt but at the moment he could not hold back any tears that were suddenly falling down his face. And not a few moments later, he found himself enveloped in a loving hug from his aunt and his body didn't know what to do or how to react.

His aunt had never hugged him once, as far as he could remember. Everything in his mind was screaming this was all a dream, that he shouldn't beleive her and that she would just turn back into the person he thought he knew her to be and start screeching at him in her high pitched voice. But his body acted differently and slowly his arms enveloped her as well as he felt her body start to shake again as she too started to cry.

The two cried hugging each other for what seemed like ages before Petunia removed herself from his grasp with a smile on her face as she wiped her tears away again as Harry wiped away his own tears. The two starred at each other for a few more moments smiling.

"Now off to bed with you Harry," she said in a mock serious tone of voice as she placed a hand on her hip and tried to sneer which only came out as a lopsided grinning smirk.

Harry chuckled a bit and said, "Yes ma'am."

He gathered the thermostat that she had given him as well as the necklace and then headed back upstairs to his room, her following closley behind him. When he got to his door, he turned to see her standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"Well good night Aunt Petunia," Harry said and before he could turn back around she enveloepd him in another hug. This one was briefer than the last one and when she pulled away she said her own goodnight.

When she turned to leave though she snapped her fingers as if remembering something and turned once again and said, "And don't worry Harry. Vernon and I will make sure those who will be searching for you have no idea as to where you are."

Harry could only smile at this as a plan suddenly started to form in his head. It was very brief and cut up at most but it came fast and had a very simple idea to it. Leave tonight and not come back until school was starting.

The faces of his friends though suddenly came into view in his minds eye and he suddenly felt and overwhelming sense of guilt at the idea of leaving them behind. But several parts of his mind nagged at the back of his head. leading him more towards the idea of packing everything right now and leaving.

With that thought pushing all other ones aside, including any sense of reason or doubt, Harry hurridely started to pack everything he had into his trunk and in under ten minutes had everything he owned inside it. Almost everything, his mind told him as he remembered the loose floorboard and suddenly went to it.

He pulled it up and started to pull out more of his magical things like his invisibility cloak and a few of his more interesting school books. It was when he was about to put the floorboard back though that he noticed there was something else inside that he did not recognize. It was a small black velvet pouch that he had never seen before.

He took it out hesitantly and put the board back before moving to his bed and sitting on it with the puch still in his hands. Curiousity still got the better of him though as he sat looking at the puch and opened it slowly to look inside. His mind was thinking of many different things that could be inside, knowing that the magical world was full of many surprises.

And it did not disappoint him, for inside was something that was definetly a complete surprise to him. There were almost twenty trunks inside the bag, ranging from ones like his school trunk to others like the one he had seen Mad Eye Moody use. Each were placed in what looked to be like a shelving unit inside the bag but none had labels saying as to which was what or held what.

Harry however managed to restrain his sudden urge to pull out each trunk and go through them. Instead he closed the bag and tied it to the belt he had that was holding up his clothes and double check everything to make sure that he all of his belongings. When he was sure that he had everything he went over to Hedwig's cage, where the snowy white owl had awoke some time in the night and had just starred at Harry as he had packed his things.

He figured if the necklace was what he though it was, that Hedwig would not want to be portkeyed to a new destination suddenly and that it would be better if she was not with him for the time be.

"Hey girl," he said as he opened the cage and let Hedwig perch herself on his arm as he removed her from the cage. He stroked her feathers softly as she closed her eyes and hooted in happiness at his attention. This made Harry smile as he looked at hsi owl.

"I'm going to be going away for a while Hedwig and I don't think you would like to be portkeyed to where ever it is that I am going," he said softly and Hedwig hooted in response as she shook her feathers as if the mere idea of her traveling by anything but flight was something she did not want.

Harry chuckeld slightly at her response and moved her to his shoulder as he decided it would be best to at least right a note to his friends and the Orderletting them know he would be fine. He figured they didn't need to know where he was going but at least that he was safe.

He went over to his trunk and rumaged quickly for his ink, quill, and parchment before heading to his small desk and scribbling three notes. One he addressed to Ron, the other Hermione, and the other for the Order. The latter one he left on his bed before he tied the other two to Hedwigs legs.

"Could you deleiver these to Ron and Hermione for me girl?" Harry asked the owl as he finished tieing off the two notes to her legs. She hooted in response which made Harry smile.

"Thank you Hedwig, once you are done, stay with either Ron or Hermione, whoever you choose, but please don't come looking for me unless you absolutley have to. I need to get away from all this for a bit, okay?" Harry asked and again Hedwig nodded and gently niped at his fingers to show she understood. Harry smile again at his owl and stroked her feathers again as she took her place on his arm before he walked to his window. He opened it quietly and stuck his arm with Hedwig on in outside before the owl took flight to do the job that Harry had requested of her.

"Be safe girl, and I'll be back eventually," Harry said softly as he watched his owl fly off into the night sky. When she was out of sight, Harry closed his bedroom windown and grabbed Hedwigs cage before putting it into hsi trunk with everything else he had.

Then he took hold of its handles and pulled out the necklace his Aunt had given him. He opened it one last time and looked at how Happy his Aunt and mother looked before he closed it and took a deep steading breath.

"Well, here goes nothing," he though before he said, "Potter."

The sudden pull behind his navel told him this was indeed a portkey and mere moments hsi surroundings changed and deposited him into his new location. The landing was sudden and made Harry loose his balance completley as he stumbled back and landed on hisbackside, his vision still somewhat blury form the sudden movement the portkey had done.

He shook his head a few times to get his sense back before he stood up and decided to look around. He had arrived in a room that had a very pleasant and comfortbale feeling to it and its simple surroundings made his body relax even farther.

A sudden pop behind him though brought every piece of tension he had back full force as he dropped his trunk, pulled his wand out of his pocket, and had his arms out, wand at the ready, at whoever it was that he thought had apparated in behind him. He blinked twice at seeing no one was there in front of him before a small voice from below him said, "Welcome, good sir."

Harry's eyes and head and wand instantly snapped down to see a house elf standing a few feet away from him, but the elf was dressed in what looked like fine butler garments and was bowing deeply to him. He stowed his wand away quickly and looked at the elf in confussion for a few moments.

"Uh.. hi," Harry said a few seconds later, not really knowing what to say. The elf righted himself at this and said, "Welcome good sir. As it seems, I am assuming you and your misses are in trouble at the moment?"

"Trouble? Misses? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, blinking at the elf in confussion.

"You are not the Mr. Dursley we had been informed of by Lady Potter that would arrive if there was something wrong with mi'ladies sister?" the elf asked quizically and seemed to tense greatly as thoughts started to flow threw the elfs head.

"No, I am not Vernon Dursley," Harry said a small laugh following. The simple thought that he had been mistaken with the overly large man that was his uncle was one that slightly sickened him but for some reason was mroe humorous than grotesque.

"Then who sir might you be if you are not the one's we hahad been instructed to protect?" the elf questioned. And as he did a vast more numbe rof pops could be heard and Harry quickly looked around seeing almost an additional thirty or so house elves suddenly appear in the room around him. All of them had scowls on their faces as their hands started to glow a deep blue, including the one whas currently talking to him.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said, hoping that what ever was about to happen to him wouldn't. When his name was released from his lips, something Harry could only describe as comical happened.

Each and every elf in the room suddenly dropped their hands, the glow of magic disappearing instatnly, and their mouths opened in shock as they all suddenly starred at him. Then, not two seconds later, they all fell back on their backs, knocked out from sheer shock alone.

"Well there's one way to make an entrance," Harry thought as he chuckled slightly at the reaction the elves had suddenly had. 


	2. Starting Something New

Harry Potter and the Heavens Curse Chapter 2: Starting Something New

It was about noon in Londown when Hermione Granger decided to remove her attention from the book she was reading. She had been sitting in her back yard on a lawn chair reading a book labeled 'Hogwarts: A History' and at the moment she suddenly felt the need to take a break and stretch a bit.

She put the large tome down on a glass table next to where she was sitting and stretched her arms a bit as she felt some of the muscles in her back and legs strain from her stretch and a few of the joint in her neck pop as they released themselves from a bit of presure.

She sighed contetnly as she finished stretching then laid back against the chair she was own as she looked to the sky. It was a soft light blue, with white clouds scattered across the sky. It was peaceful, a complete opposite to how she knew her world, the magical world was.

That simple thought made Hermione sigh again as her thoughts strayed to the one of the two people her world was focused on. A one Harry James Potter. He had been one of her only friends at Hogwarts and one of the few people to turly udnerstand her for who she was, instead of seeing her as a bookworm or know-it-all. She was glad to have a friend like him but was worried at the moment for his own well being. She had not heard from him since they had left Hogwarts after their fifth year.

She was not surprised but she had hoped that he would at least write something. She knew that he had lost his godfather, Sirius Black, the closest thing he had ever had to coming to a real father during a fight at the Ministy of Magic. Harry had gone there with several of his friends after having a vision implanted into his mind by Voldemort, the darkest and most powerful lord to have ever existed.

He had thought he was going to save Sirius from Voldemort but it had turned out that it was all a lie to get Harry to go there and in the end, Sirius had fallen to a spell by his own twisted and evil cousin, that had knocked him back through a veil that there was no returning from.

Hermione had seen Harry in many states of emotion from rage to fear and sadness, btu never had she ever seen such lonlyiness and hoplessness in his eyes the day they left Hogwarts not so long after the incident at the Minsitry.

The day seemed to grow hotter though as she stayed in one spot starring up into the sky and thinking. She had orginally come out into her back yard to swim, her family having a simply and quaint pool there. She had come out in a black two piece bathing suit with a very thin black tie around to cover the bottom half of her suit until she decided to swim.

She had brought the book out wiht her though, intending on reading it after swimming but had decided to switch her plans around at seeing how peaceful the day was.

But now, with her body getting warmer, she decided that it was time for her to swim and thinking maybe being in the water might help her clear her thoughts a bit of everything that had happened recently.

She stood up from her seat then and removed the wrap around on her lower half and walked over to the side of the pool where she slightly dipped her foot in a bit to test the waters temperature. It was cool and warm at the same time and she thought it perfect. After assesing its temperature, she dove in swiflty and swam under the water breifly before coming back up for air.

Once up, she decided to just lazily float on her back and continue to look up at the sky while trying to get her thoughts in order. But as she did, the more thoughts of Harry kept comming to her mind.

After only a few minutes she slammed her arms down, which had been floating at her sides away from her with a frustrated grunt and leaned backwards into the water as if doing a flip. When the front of her body was facing the bottom of the pool she swam again unde the water for a little bit before her lungs told her she needed air again.

At that time, her head came back out of the water and she used her hands to move her hair behind her as she treaded water still thinking. The sound of wings fluttering caught her attention though and as quickly as she could in water she turned to where she had been sitting a few minutes ago.

Her eyes widened at what she saw for there was Hedwig, Harry's owl, perched on the arm rest of her chair, a single letter attached to her right leg and she was gently cleaning her feathers as Hermione swam over to the edge of the pool and got out. She grabbed the towel that she had also brought when she had come out and quicky dried her upperbody before wrapping around her waist and walking over to where Hedwig was now looking at her intently.

"Hey there girl. Harry finally decided to send me something?" she questioned as she came over to the owl and knelt in front of her. Hedwig hooted in response and stuck out her leg witht he letter attached to it.

Hermione quickly undid the note and opened the small piece of parchment. She did not expet Harry to write much of anything and she was surprised he had written anything at all. When she looked at what was written though, her heart felt like it was nearly crushed and pumping with rage all at the same time. The note read:

'Dear Hermione,

Sorry about not writting anything soon and that this will be the only thing you will probably get from me in a while but I'm leaving for a while. I'm tired of everything and just need to get away for a bit to sort my thoughts out. Please take care of Hedwig for me if she chose to stay with you. I want her to be safe while I am gone and please don't be angry with me. I will be comming back, of that you can at least count on.

Thinking of you,

Harry'

Hermione's emotions went through her like a hurricane after reading the letter. Her heart had soared at him finally writing, to utter despair at him suddenly deciding to leave, to pure rage at him for even leaving in the first place.

Hedwig, sensing Hermione's sudden change in emotions flapped her wings a bit to get the girls attention. The stir of movement did it's trick though as Hermione looked up from the letter to the owl and for some reason could not stop starring at the golden eyes of the snow white owl.

Hedwig hooted softly, a sense of calming and understanding echoing upon the sound and Hermione seemed to sense what the bird was thinking.

"You chose to stay her didn't you?" she asked and Hedwig hooted as she seemingly nodded in response.

"And you won't go back to Harry unless you know he's in trouble will you?" she asked and again the owl hooted its response.

Hermione sighed at this as she looked down at the note in her hands, which were now shaking as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. Her tears stopped though as she felt a shift in the amount of weight on her shoulder and felt a soft but still sharp nibble on her ear.

She turned to see Hedwig now perched on her shoulder with a look in her golden eyes that seemed to say, "He will be fine and everything will be okay."

Hermione felt rather than understood what the animals eyes were saying and out of no where responded, "I hope you are right Hedwig. I truly hope you are right."

Meanwhile, Harry was looking around at all of the elves that now were finally awake again and starring at himin utter shock once more. They had awoken quite quickly from their self induced stupor not long after falling over and they had listened to Harry's story about why he was there.

They had all stayed silent and attentive to what Harry had told them and once he was done, they seemed to relax a bit mroe around him.

"So you truly is the Master and Mistresses son. We had thought you lost all those years ago when he-who-must-not-be-named attacked you all," the elf that had first shown up said to Harry after a few moments of silence.

"That I am but please call me Harry," Harry said as he looked around the room again. Most of the elves where comming to their senses yet again adn talking amongst themselves.

"Of course sir. But why did the misses give you what was to ber her saftey?" the elf asked in reply.

"That I still do not know, but I am greatful for the chance to get away from there for a while. Speaking of which, where are we at the moment?" Harry asked.

"You... Harry, are way outside any reaches of where anyone from where you live can reach you," a new voice said suddenly from behind Harry.

The foice seemed to frighten the elf in front of him as well as the other elves in the room as they all suddenly vanished just as fast as they had come, at the persons voice. It was a females voice, that much Harry was certain about, and it currenlty had a very amused tone to it that was unnerving to him.

In a heartbeat Harry turned on who ever was behind him with his wand drawn and a spell on his lips, only to find himself a second later being thrown over the womans shoulder and onto the bed that was behind her. His body hit hard and as just as fast as she had thrown him over her shoulder, his wand was removed from his grasp and his hand was held in such a position that he figured if he tried to move anything, he would find himself in an extrordinary amount of pain.

"Now is that anyway to greet someone who is only here to greet you yourself," the woman asked as Harry had his eyes closed, expecting her to hit him or something. Slolwy he opened one eye to see something he definitley did not expect.

It was a girl, probably about the same age as him and she smiling upside down at him as he started to open both of her eyes.

"Sorry... I guess I have a reason to be a bit jumpy as of late," Harry said as he looked at the girl from his current positon. He could see her face but it was a little blurred as his glasses had fallen off somehwere in his body moving through the air.

"Don't mention it, " the girl said as she let his hand go and dropped onto hsi chest what felt like both his glasses and his wand. He sat up from his new position on his bed and put his glasses on before he turned back around to look at the girl who was now smiling brightly at him.

Her face reminded Harry a lot of Hermione with the type of smile that she had on her ace right now. But everything else about her was reminding him of Tonks. She was leen and seemed to have a childish type of lifestyle about her. Her hair even reminded him of the metamorph for it was straight and black but had blonde streaks every now and then.

THe girls smile though after a bit of silence and Harry looking her over went from smile to scowl faster than Harry could catch and in an inrritated tone asked, "Are you done looking me over?"

Harry's head immediatly snapped to look at her face as his body stiffened and a blush crept across his cheeks. "Um... sorry. I didn't mean to... um..." he started to bable, trying to think of an apology.

His babling though seemed to lighten the girls mood though as she went back to her smile and giggled at him. The giggleing only made Harry blush more which in turn made the girl start to laugh full heartidly.

After the girl had stopped laughing though she extended her hand to Harry and said, "My name is Elizabeth. My friends call me Liz for short."

Harry looked at the girl scpetically for a few moments before he shook her hand said, "And I'm Harry."

"Yes I already know that much. You don't just come into a place like this without someone knowing who you are Mr. Harry Potter," the girl said with a grin on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Where is this place extactly?" Harry asked as he looked around the room again. It started to remind him oh how the Gryffindor common room looked but had a fair bit of a slytherinish touch to it too.

"You, Harry Potter, are in one of the hotel suites in good old Los Angeles, California," the girl said.

Harry's head snapped to look at her as if she had grown a second head and in shock shouted, "i'm in America!"

The girl cringed at how loud his voice had suddenly become and acted as if she had suddenly just gone deaf in one ear as he stared at her with expectant and questioning eyes.

"Sheez, you didn't need to shout. Yes you are in the states and I'm with the Auror department here to make sure our more descrete guest are taken care of," Liz said as if it was the most normal thing int he world.

Harry at that moment was doing a good interpretation of a fish as she said this and when she looked back to him he was still shocked silent.

"Oh don't look so, as you put, bloody shocked. You are after all the one who activated that portkey you have there to this room," stated Liz as she pointed to the necklace that was still in his hand.

He looked down at the necklace again and at the picture of his mom and aunt. His mom had given his aunt this as a way of escaping Voldemort and in turn she had given it to him for that very same reason.

It was then though that information started to process through his head.

"Wait a sec, you said your an Auror?" Harry asked as he looked back up at Liz.

She smileed sweetly at him again and said, "Yep. Managed to get in here when I was about thirteen or so and have been in this department keyed to this room ever since."

She looked closley at Harry again and saw he was more confused now than he was a few seconds ago. She sighed and lowered her head before starting to talk again.

"Look, a breif rundown of how I am where I am is that I am damn good at what I do and a lot of people noticed it. As for me being keyed to this room, every room in this hotel, which by the way is named the Phoenix Perch, has ver specific rooms set up for specific people who are in dire straights. When the portkey is activated to the room, another portkey, which is also keyed to this room which is held by an appointed guardian to the room, is also activated. Hence why you see me before you now. But imagine my surprise to not see the ones who the room was originally intended for but the legendary Harry Potter in the flesh," Liz said.

"I am anything but legendary, and if you'll excuse me I would like to leave now. My aunt gave me this portkey to get away from the magical world and quite frankly I would rather be anywhere else than here," Harry said somewhat angrily when Liz had finished.

His tone caught her by surprise and she saw a great deal of pain suddenly in his eyes. Harry just stormed over to his trunk though, completely ignoring this girl whom he was now getting angry at. He was impressed with her story yes but she was making him out to be some hero.

That simple fact was bringing flashes of Sirius fighting int the Department of Mysteries before his minds eye and watching his godfather fall behind the black veil.

He picked up the handle to his trunk angrily, nto really carring if his emotions where running away with him at the moment and looked around the room again for the third time. It was at this time though that he noticed there was no door and his temper suddenly tripled.

"Damnit, out of one prison and into another. Just let me out of here," Harry though angrily as he searched for a door in the room. His hidden request was answered not a few moments later though as he felt the familiar pull behind his navel and the last thing he saw int he room was the girl Liz looking terrified as she suddenly reached out for him. His vision blacked out then and with a loud pop, it suddenly came back and he was looking into a setting sun upon an ocean front.

"What the hell?" Harry asked aloud as he dropped his trunk and stumbled back fromthe sudden change in his vision. He fell on his back side from doing so but at the same time he realized he had landed in sand. It was then that he took in his surroundings and noticed he was on a beach. It was barren of people and behind him was a very large forest. The only sound he could hear was the sound of waves crashing against the shore and only when his feet suddenly became very cold did he notice he was not to far from the waterline.

Quickly Harry stood back up and grabbed his trunk as he moved back along the beach closer to the forest, his old sneakers having a sand stick to them like glue since they were wet and even sand was getting inside socks and grating his skin. When he was closer to the forest line he set his trunk down again and sat on it as he took of his shoes and socks.

Both were wet and he wondered exactly at how long his feet had actually been in the water. But once they were off, he set them aside on his trunk and looked back to the setting sun. It was about half down now and as he replaced his feet on the sand, he noticed it was still warm and uncociously dug his feet in to warm them up.

Harry lost track of the time though as he stared into the sunset, how the many colors etched the sky in briliant painting. It was when it was almost dark that he started to think about where he was. He had been in that wierd room with that girl Elizabeth before he had suddenly arrived at where he was now and he looked back down at the necklace that was still clenched tightly in his hand.

"Is this what brought me here?" he thought as he just starred at the two pictures on the inside. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps comming up to him nor the shadow that had suddenly cut off the light that was left.

"Hey kid," a gruff voice said that made Harry jerk suddenly and he fell back off his trunk as he struggled to regain his balance. The voice just laughed at Harry's sudden actions and said, "No need to panic there kid. I aint here to hurt ya or nothing."

It was then that Harry took looked at where the voice had come from. And when he did, he nearly went completely slack jawed. There standing in front of his trunk where he had been sitting a few moments before had to be one of the biggest men Harry had ever seen. Than man towered over Harry like a behemoth and easily as tall as Hagrid was, if not taller.

What made Harry even more stunned was that, this man, who was currently without a shirt, litterly had a look of sheer power about him. His muscles, though slightly larger than normal, looked to have been chiseled into his frame and looked to be able to crush someone like it was nothing. Not to mention that his chest had various scars here and there that looked like they myust have hurt like hell.

The man reached over the trunk though, seeing as how Harry had suddenly become unable to fucntion properly and easily picked him up of the ground by his shoulders with a firm grip. When he stood back up with Harry still in his grasp, Harry looked down to see his feet easily three feet away from the ground before he watched the ground get closer and his feet touch the sand.

"You should learn to be a bit more careful there kid. And relaxe a little. Not much out here that would hurt ya unless you made it angry," the man said and then with a smile started to walk off to Harry's right.

It took a few seconds before Harry realised the man was walking away and he quickly regained his bearings.

"Wait!" Harry called as he looked over to where the man was walking to see he had stopped and turned around with a quizical look on his face.

"Yea kid?" he asked.

"Um... Where is here exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked, a sudden shyness creeping back up in him.

They man turned fully back towards him and looked at Harry closley. He was still in the ragard clothes that the Dursleys had given him and for the first time he was starting to feel a bit self concious as the man seemed to be judging him.

"You aren't from around here are you?" the man asked to which Harry nodded.

"Grab your stuff kid and follow me. You're gonna need a place to stay for the night if you don't even know where it is you are," the man said and started to walk away towards the direction he had been heading.

Harry just starred after him for a moment before hurriedly grabbing his socks and shoes and stringing the necklace around his neck. He then grabbed his trunk and quickly moved after the man. But as he did, he realised the trunk was starting to get heavier as he started to follow the man. His body too started to get heavier and not even a minute after following him, his body felt extremly weak.

The man stopped suddenly when he heard something hit the ground a fair distnace behind him and turned around. He saw Harry now laying face first in the sand, his shoes scattered a bit a head of him and his trunk a good ten feet behind him. The man only sighed at this as he walked back to where Harry was and picked his now limp form up and tossed it over her shoulder befor bending down to pick up the shoes and walking back to grab the trunk.

Once he had his new cargo, he started off again along the path that he was headed.

Harry awoke some hours later, his head throbbing, his body feeling weak, and something pressed against him that was making it hard to move as well as very very warm. He couldn't open his eyes either for some reason and groaned as he tried in vain to at least roll onto his side.

"I wouldn't try moving around too much there kid, you exhausted all your energy back doing what ever it was you did to get here," a gruff voice sounded in Harry's ears. His head throbbed trying to remember who exactly it was that had such a gruff voice but could not place a finger on it.

All he could do was groan again as a throbbing pain shot across his forehead and made his headache worse. He heard footsteps start to approach him after he had groaned and deep chuckle once the steps had stopped at where he was laying down.

"Here drink this," the gruff voice said as Harry felt a very large hand reach behind his neck and head and lifted his uper body up and held something to his lips. Harry was in too much pain though from his head to really care about much else but when the taste of vanila gently splashed across his lips, his memory immediately went back to his aunt and the tea she had made him. His mind remembered how relaxed he had felt after drinking the tea and his body acted on its own accord from that point on. He drank hurridely and in large gulps as he felt what ever was holding the liquid his body was partaking in start to tilt more, letting more of the flavorful drink enter his now eager mouth.

When he was suddenly out of air did Harry stop drinking and start to to cough a bit as the drink was pulled away from him.

"Easy there now. You don't wanna drink too much too fast now. You'll make yourslelf sick," the voice said as the hand gently laid him back down and pull away.

"Who... who are you?" Harry asked as he suddenly started to feel sleep take over his senses again.

"Names Gracien kid. Gracien Black," were the last words Harry heard from the gruff voice before his mind put him into a peaceful and relaxed sleep. 


	3. Questions and Beauty

Harry Potter and the Heavens Curse Chapter 3: Questions and Beauty

It was a serene and quiet morning as time slipped by. The sun was high into the sky and not cloud could be seen in the sky. It was at this time that Harry awoke slowly, his eyelids seemingly beint attacked by a single stream of sunshine comming from somewhere.

His head rolled a little to both sides as his mind started to fire the synaps needed to process he was awake. Begrudginly he opened his eyes, only to immediatly close them as the bright light acorss his eyes was unforgiving.

He growned slightly then as a flash of pain spread across his forehead and he tried to roll over, away from the light that was hurting his eyes. His body was under something though, something that wa making him warm and was very hard for him to move. It eventually moved though as he rolled to his left, away from the direction the light was comming and dared to open his eyes again.

His vison was very blurry as he did this though, as was his memory at the moment. He could not remember where he was or what he was doing here as he tried to think as he stared at what ever was in front of him.

It was a large room, that much he could discern from the blurs, and it looked like directly across from him was a firepalce that had a roaring fire in. His own realization as to what the dancing orange glow was though was the smell of smoked wood and the sound of wood cracking as it burned.

After that he could not make much else out and for some reason, felt his lungs cough suddenly as to how he was laying. They burned with the shortness of air that had all together gone away while coughing.

Amongst the blurs a momvement caught Harry's eyes as his coughs seemed to worsen. It was a person moving, Harry cocluded from the suddeness as well as the movements that the blur made. Who ever the person was, they were strong for once it was near him, he felt a strong hand rest on his shoulders as something silverish was lifted to him.

The aluring aroma of vanilla caught his scent as the silver blur came closer and Harry thought it to be a cup. Somehow he managed to free a hand from what ever it was that was holding his body down and reached for the silver blur.

His jumbled thoughts concluded it was a cup, or rather a large goblet, from the feel of it and he quickly moved it to his lips and tried to drink. He managed several gulps of liquid, the warmth of it running down his throat, as well as some running down the outside of his mouth. However, after only a few gulps his lungs lurched and he sputtered some liquid back intot the goblet as he coughed.

He felt the cup removed from his grasp then as he coughed a bit more and air started to refil his lungs as his body seemed to relax again. His thoughts started to clear then too as they sorted themselve out and as he opened his eyes again after having coughed so much, his sight was back to normal. He reached up to his eyes though and came into immediate contact with the frame of his glasses.

"A bit of late sleeper there aint ya kid?" a gruff voice sounded above him with humor in his voice.

The voice alone made Harry turn his head to see the man he had started to follow before he had suddenly felt very weak and passed out. It was then though that his memories started to make sense and the man's name suddenly came back to him.

His eye's widened in shock at this though as he realized the man's last name.

"You're a Black," Harry said, more so to himself but at the same time asking an underlying question.

"That is my last name yea. Gracien Enklaydos Black, at your service. Well some what. You should still feel pretty weak after coming here from where it is you came from," the man said, a smile coming to his face.

It was then that Harry actualy took the time to look at the mans face. It was somewhat large, but at the same time had no facial hair and looked to be rounded well. The only reason Harry thought his face was large though was because of the sheer size of the man. Then to top of the mans appearance he had dark brown hair that was cut short and a very dark shade of blue eyes.

Inside those eyes though, Harry could swear he felt the man reading his thoughts as he thought and after a few moments of silence the man turned away from Harry and walked towards where Harry figured he had come from before Harry had started to cough.

He disappeared around a corned out of sight from where Harry was laying and he heard the distinct sound of dishes clinking together and running water sounding.

In this brief amount of time, Harry quickly looked around at where he was, or rather as much as he could from how his body was positioned. There was a fireplace directly across from whatever it was that he was laying on. To the right there was a large looking plush chair with a small table to the left that had a book on it. On the other side of the room however he saw his trunk with his shoes placed upon them.

But Harry didn't have much time to notice much else though as Gracien came back into the room. Holding another goblet.

"Were exactly are we?" Harry asked, his voice sounding a bit stronger than it had when he woke up but still somehwat weak.

"You'll learn this place's name in good time. It aint really important though. What is important that you kid get your strength back," Gracien said as he walked up to where Harry was and knelt next to him.

"Why do I feel so weak though?" Harry asked, his voice a bit stronger but not much.

"Mostly it is becasue of how this place is, though, it hasn't seen another magical person here in a long time," Gracien stated as he handed the cup to Harry who had started to drink what was in it.

At hearing the words though he nearly chocked on the liquid, again the vanilla flavored one, and looked at Gracien with wide eyes. He had left in hopes of getting away from teh magical world and here he was feeling weak and still in the world from which he wished to escape.

However, at Harry's wide eyes, Gracien just gained a huge msile and started to chuckle.

"No need to be frightned or shocked there kid. No one is gonna find ya here," he said and at Harry's questioning eyes, he only chuckled again.

"Here, let me show you something," the man said and moved his hand towards Harry.

On reaction, Harry pulled his head back and closed his eyes, thinking something bad would happen, but opened his eyes when he felt the pressure that had been holding his body down move away. When he looked down at his body he saw that it was a rather large blanket that had been placed over him and that Gracien had moved it and was now extending a hadn to help him up.

Harry looked at it for a few moments before he took it and sat up to a sitting position and swung his legs over the edge of what he now realized was a couch.

With a strong but gentle tug, Harry was pulled to his feet by Gracien and almost as soon as he was standing, his muscles in his legs started to give way and he started to fall.

"Whoa there," Gracien said as he moved faster than Harry thought possible for one as big as him. Gracien had moved to pick Harry's body up entirely in his arms and was standing before Harry had realized he had been falling in the first place.

"Guess those drinks haven't kicked in yet fully. No matter, they should in a little bit," Gracien said and then started to walk to where he had gone to wash the goblet a few minutes ago.

Except instead of going to the right of the chair, he went left towards another doorway that Harry had not been able to see. It was a set of glass doors though, both of which were already opened and lead to a a porch.

But once, Gracien was out on the back porch, Harry's eyes widened in sheer shock at what he was seeing. The porch overlooked a magnificent lake that stretched for at least a few miles. Along the shore to the right from where Harry was looking was a majestic waterfall, easily a few hundred feet high.

Yet, the one thing that truly had taken Harry by surprise were the creatures that where flying around the lake.

"Phoenixes," Harry said in awe as he looked at the birds flying around.

They were indead phoenixes, and each one was different in its markings.

"Yep, these here phoenixes are what makes this place so special. It also makes this place damn near immpossible to get to, hence why your magic feels so drained," Gracien said making Harry turn in the mans arms to look up at him again.

"Then if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" Harry asked.

His response was a sound coming from the mouns mouth similar to a whistle, but the note was calm instead of shrill. And then Harry was stunned into silence once more as many of the phoenixe's that had been flying around the lake came flying towards the two.

They landed on the railing with grace and as each on landed, they trilled their song bringing an overwhelming serne feeling to Harry's heart and head as the song was song by the magical animals.

It lasted for nearly a minute before they all stopped and Harry looked over at all of the birds. One had landed closest to them on a table that Harry had not seen was there and was looking up at Gracien and Harry.

"This phoenix is how I got here. Mind you I wasn't in much better condition than you are now, but all of these marvelous creatures helped me then," Gracien said as he looked directly at the phonix on the table and nodded toward it.

All was silent again, as Gracien stood there still cradling Harry in his arms and Harry attention had become glued to the phoenix on the table. It was gold and red, much like Fawkes in Dumbledore's office, but this one seemed to have more od a commanding and determined pressence rather than the more calmed and peaceful one that Fawkes had.

But as he starred at the phoenix, he did not notice two others flutter off the rail and fly towards him and Gracien. He finally did notcie them though when they both landed on his stomach and both Gracien and Harry looked at them a bit confused.

It was then that Harry felt something liquidy drop onto his shirt. He had no idea what it was at first but when he started to feel more drops touch then finally soak through his shirt, his body started to feel a lot warmer than when it had been under the massive blanket that had been placed on him.

But as the warmth spread, he could litterally feel the muscles in his entire body flex and relax many times as if exercising by themselves and his energy levels flood him to where he felt better than he had ever felt in his life.

When the drops stopped rapping against his stomach, the two phoenixes fluttered the wings a bit and flew to the table to stand next to the other phoenix that was already there.

Gracien smiled at the two birds, and knowingly set Harry down on his feet, the teen standing a little shakily but regaining all of his balance a few seconds later. He looked down at his hands and closed them into fists before reopening them, marveling at how suddenly powerful he felt.

The sound of the wings fluttering and the echo of the phoenix song brought his attention back to the table though and he watched as all of the phoenixes suddenly took flight back to what ever it was that they were doing, leaving a still stunned Harry to watch them fly and Gracien smiling.

A few mintues passed before Harry turned back to the large man and looked up at him. Gracien felt the eyes on him and looked down at the lithe teen.

"You never did answer my questions," Harry said as a look of detmination came across his face.

"Really now? And how is that?" Gracien asked, a small smirk comming across his face.

"You didn't tell me where this place is, exactly how you got here, and why your last name is Black," Harry stated, his eyes glazzing over for an instant at the mention of his godfathers last name.

The pain in his heart racked his body in the briefest of moments and made him shiver slightly before returning to normal.

"Well aren't you the inquisitive one. Reminds me of the last person that was here. Well, since you seem to be so adamant about learning a few things there kid, I guess I could explain some stuff to you. Come on inside and we can talk about this stuff over some lunch," Gracien said as he turned and walked back into the house, at least what Harry thought was a house.

It was at that moment though that all the 'kid' things started to get on his nerves.

"My name isn't kid you know?" Harry called after Gracien after he had already disappeared inside.

"I know that kid. But I don't know your name so therfore you are kid, since that is what you are is it not," Gracien's voice sounded from inside.

"That may be true but I do have an actuall name you know. It's Harry," Harry said, not really feeling the need to say his last name at the moment becasue he was becomming frustrated at Gracien.

Gracien's head though seemed to appear out of nowhere though from around the corner as if he was leaning back and asked, "As in Harry Potter?"

Harry only nodded at this and for the first time in his life, he suddenly became very angry at how Gracien had reacted to his name. He had simple started to laugh as his head disappeared back inside the house before his voice sounded, "So that's where you get that from. Figures."

Harry had no idea as to what Gracien meant by his words, and a lot of what had happened within the time since he awoke to now. As such though, he was at a loss for words as his thoughts ran through his head.

But as he was stading on the porch starring, he did not notice the two phoenixes from before flying towards him. The two birds flew directly in front of Harry's face as he was thinking and caught him off guard, hsi body moving backwards as its natural reaciton as well as reaching for his wand.

Yet as he moved back, his feet connected with something, tripping him, and forcing him to fall backwards. Harry expected the sudden impact of his body with the wood of the deck but was again surprised as his body fell into something that was as comfortable as the chairs in Hogwarts.

Harry's head snapped from side to side as he looked at the arm rests and it was not until he felt weight on his knees that he brought his attention forward again. When he did, he saw the two phoenixes that had healed him not too long ago.

One was like Hedwig, Harry noticed, for its feathers where white, though a streak of gold could be seen now and then along its feathers. It's eyes though caught Harry a bit by a surprise for they where a hollow blackness. The other phoenix was a dark shade of blue, and had various patches of a dark emerald color alongs its feathers. It's eyes however were more vibrant, being a brilliant amber color much like Fawkes'.

But as Harry had started to admire the two magical birds, Gracien's voice interupted his thoughts.

"I see you have made some new friends already," he said as he came onto the porch carrying two plates in his hands. He moved to set them down in front of Harry where there was no table and to Harry's amazement yet again with magic, a table formed right under where Gracien was setting the two plates. Then soon after that a chair similiar to the one that Harry was currently sitting in appeared and Gracien took a seat in it directly across from Harry.

"Here, eat up kid. Promise it aint got anything in it that will do you harm," Gracien said as he reached out and pushed a plate on the table a lot closer to Harry.

Harry looked at it and notcied the food on the plate was not entirly extravegent. It was a sandwhich, though a rather large one at that, and on the plate too was a glass of what Harry assumed was the drink that he had been given twice now by Gracien.

"What is the drink?" Harry asked as he thought back to the times that Gracien had given him this liquid.

But as he thought about it, the drink tasted a lot like the tea that his aunt had given him. The same vanilla taste as well as the same relaxing and healing after effects that came with it.

"To be honest kid, I was taught how to brew that potion you are drinking. Best damn one I have ever had I have to say," Gracien said taking a bite from his sandwhich.

"Who taught you how to brew it?" Harry asked, his mind immediatly going back to when his aunt telling him his mother had found out about the potion that was mixed with the tea she had given him.

She had said his mother had never told anyone about it and Harry was wondering exaclty as to where this man had been taught how to make a potion that resembled, if not the exact same one, as the one currently residing in his tunk in the thermos, or so he hoped it was there.

"Fiery devil of a woman. She had a determination the likes of which I don't think the earth has ever seen before," the man said, his eyes seeming to glaze over a bit as he reminisced about something.

The words 'she' and 'woman' had completely caught Harry off guard again and he suddenly felt himself anxious to know more about this 'woman' that Gracien was talking about.

"You still didn't answer my question," Harry stated, his body crawling as it waited for the answer.

"He, you wouldn't know her kid. Aside from who else she taught, I can guarantee you wouldn't know who she was even if I were to tell you here name," Gracien said.

"Try me," Harry replied, trying very hard now to keep his calm, the sandwhich and drink, as well as the two phoenixes still on his legs complete forgotten.

"Her name kid, was not Lily Potter if that's what you were hoping for," Gracien said with an evil smirk on his face as he saw Harry's anxiousness disappear completely and be replaced by another state of confusion.

Harry nearly felt his heart rench itself into a stop at what Gracien had said. He had felt his heart rate increase at the aspect of possibly finidng something out about his mother, only to have what little hope had just arisen come crashing down around him.

He had leaned forward as well in his anticipation and when it had all gone away, his body just slumped back into the chair as his shoulders sagged with his sudden loss of heart.

Gracien all of a sudden felt bad for Harry at his sudden change in mood and he could almost feel the sudden pain in the boy's heart.

"Don't feel so bad kid. I know who your mother was, and actually taught her that potion," he said and watched as Harry's head snapped up with a startled look but half way smiling, his mood instantly changing. "She was a good lady that one. Had a bit of a shyness to her though that betrayed her temper."

"So you did know my mother?" Harry asked, making sure his ears had not failed him.

Gracien just chuckled at Harry's returned enthusiasm before saying, "Yea kid I knew her, like I already said. She was the last one to get here after all."

Harry could not keep the monumentous grin off of his face at Gracien's words and he suddenly felt like whopping for joy. That feeling though settled slightly as reasoning came back to him. He knew nothing as to where he was and how exaclty got here. The locket that he had from his aunt tipped him off to it being the key to that how he got where he was, but not the where.

Not to mention that where he was held more of what was considered the rarest creture in existence, even more so than the dragons. And yet here he was, sitting on what he beleive to be a back porch of a man's, whom he still didn't know or trust fully, house, eating lunch, with two phoenixes atop his own knees.

"You said you'd explain some things when you came back," Harry said after a few moments of his head sorting through his already jambled thoughts, expecially after hearing the news of his mother, "I... I would like to know everything I can about this place, and what you knew about my mother."

"A bit much to take in all at once kid," Gracien said, his expression now curious as he looked at Harry. His green eyes were starring into his own, determination set upon his face, and a silent plea to know exactly what was going on.

"But... I guess I can explain the things you wanted. First though, eat your lunch. Afterwards I'll give you what insight I know about this place and about what I know of Lily Evans Potter," Gracien said, watching Harry's reactions closely.

Harry seemed to be takeing his offer in and after a few mintues of silence, Harry sighed deeply, his shoulders shrugging as well in the process, before he reached for the sandwhich on the plate in front of him.

"He may not have all of the answers I'm looking for. But maybe, just maybe, I might be able to learn something from this Gracien," Harry though as he took his first bite.

Gracien had a small smile on his face as he watched the young teen eat the food he had prepared from him.

"You're in for one hell of a time here kid," Gracien also thought as he watched Harry. 


	4. When Paths Cross

Harry Potter and the Heavens Curse Chapter 4: When Paths Cross

It was a peaceful morning in London as the sun arose. The warmth of its first rays casting upon the still quiet streets. A few people moved about here and there, already starting their daily activities or preparing for the way the day would go. There was a slight mist in the air however, revealing that the night had been filled with rain.

On one such house though, Hermione stepped out into the morning sun, a bath robe wrapped tightly around her as she stood on a porch that was connected to her room. It overlooked the front of her house and she sighed as she looked towards the rising sun.

The summer was coming to a close, the rain of the previous night had been a testament to that. But she could not help but sigh again as she moved her gaze to the sky and the quiet morning.

A hoot next to her as she had moved to the railing caught her attention and she could not help but smile. There was Hedwig, Harry's owl, perch on the edge, also looking out into the morning. The owl had stayed with Hermione and had kept the girl company while the summer progressed.

It had been unusually quiet throughout the summer, Hermione noticied, expecially with what had happened near the end of her last year at Hogwarts. At the simple thought though, she moved her hand to her chest where she had been hit with a very powerful curse.

It had cut the skin deeply and she had nearly died from the attack. But here she was now, at her home, safe and sound, standing on deck, looking into the sky. Another hoot signaled that Hedwig had taken off, the owl soon crossing through Hermione's vison before it flew out of sight.

Hermione smiled as she watched the owl for the brief time that it was in her vision. Hedwig had decided to stay with her and Hermione did the best that she could to accomadate the owl, thinking of how Harry treated his first first birthday gift.

He was calm and gentle with the bird and cared for her very much. So in return, Hermione took care of Hedwig with just as much care as she knew Harry did. She let the owl free in her room at night, not having a cage or place to exactly put the beautiful snow owl. But during the day, she would let the owl out at the crack of dawn and let her stretch her wings.

But she felt something different about how the owl had left today. She had the nagging feeling that something was wrong, or that something was comming. But, the more she thought about it, the more she doubted it. When more than half the sun had risen beyond the horizon was when she dropped her gaze from the sky, her eyes closed, and sighed.

Today was the day that all of the students would be getting aboard the famous train that would take them to Hogwarts. The simple thought came upon Hermione, weighing her emotions down as she turned back into her room. She had already packed the night before, anticipating the trip that her family would take today. They would leave in a few hours for Platform 9 and 3/4. From there, she would hug her family good-bye and head onto the Hogwarts express that would take her to infamous school.

And one thought stood on her mind as she thought about the long train ride that was in her immediate future. Her freinds would be there to accompany her, and most of all the one friend who had left her with a feeling on axiousness every time she thought of him. Harry Potter. The one who had gone missing early into the summer and left only his owl behind.

Many witches and wizards had worked themselves into a panic intially at the sudden vanishing act, Hermione included. She had thought that the Order of the Phoenix, a group of witches and wizards lead by Albus Dubledore, would have been able to find Harry within a few days at most and bring him safely home.

When they had not, Hermione had gone into sheer panic and into a pit of hoplessness. She suddenly started to fear the worst for Harry, and nothign her parents or the order could do would make her feel better. Her relief came only through a letter that had come one week prior to this very day. There was only one line:

"I'll be home soon."

Hermione did not know from who it was, but at the same time, she just knew that it was from Harry, somehow. It was with that thought that she gathered what was left of her items for school, namely her wand and her start of school clothes, both muggle and robes.

Two hours later, Hermione was in the back seat of her parents car, pulling into Kings Cross station. Her father shut the engine off after they had parked and then the three got out.

"Where is that beautiful owl you have been watching all summer dear," Hermione's mother asked her as they made their way through the station.

"I let her fly out like always mom. She'll meet me once I get to my school," Hermione said, keeping her voice low and her words in check. They were still not within the magical world yet and she made sure that she did say anything that would draw attention.

Her mother, litteraly and older version of Hermione herself, smiled at Hermione and nodded as she took her husbands hand. The three walked calmly as they always did towards the brick wall to the platform that would take them where the Hogwarts express was waiting. They were a little earlier than usual that year, but Hermione did not care.

Once through the magical barrier, she hugged both of her parents tightly.

"Good-bye mom, good-bye dad," she said as she hugged each parent respectively.

"Good-bye hun, take care of yourself and be good," her dad said while hugging her.

After her farwell with her parents, Hermione grabbed her trunk and bag with her robes and made her way onto the train. There were already a few students there and on board the train and she quickly found a compartment near the middle of the train, close to where she came aboard.

Once she had stowed her thigns, she looked out the window to see her parents waving at her as a final farewell before they left back through the barrier. Hermione loved her parents dearly and waved back as they left and as always had a slight pain in her heart at watching them leave.

It fadded away though, and after a short while, the station had filled with parents and students, all ready for the begining of a new year at Hogwarts. When the sudden appearance of the mass of people with blazinf red hair that stood out only second only to their infamous temper. The Weaslys. The simple thought of the family brought a smile to her lips as she watched the only two remaining in school members of the family hug theit parents and sibllings quickly before waving good-bye and getting on board.

The two were Ron Weasly, her other best friend of six years alongside Harry, and Ginny Weasly, one of the very few females in all of Hogwarts that talked and respected her for who she was. When the two disappeared from the platform as the boarded the train she looked once more out of the window and watched as the rest of the red headed family moved back outside the barrier between the two worlds.

With a sigh Hermione turned back to face the otherside of the compartment and closed her eyes. A sudden shake of the cabin told her the train had started to move and in a moment of panic she looked back outside her window. Harry had still not arrived yet, at least as far as she had seen and she was starting to get nervous.

Very quickly though, the train pulled out of the station and the trip to Hogwarts was underway. The panic suddenly multiplied though as she watched the last glimpses of the station leave her sight as the train speed away.

The door to her compartment opening made her jump and turn in her seat faster than she had meant.

"Whoa, easier there Hermione, it's just us," Ron said as he stood in the doorway, a somehwat confused Ginny standing behind him, her head peakign slightly over his shoulders.

"Sorry," Hermione said as she turned back to the window and sighed.

"He didn't get on the train?" Ron asked as he and his younger sister came into the compartment and put their things away. It was both a question and statement.

They both knew Harry had ran away as he had said in their letters, but he had not contacted either of them, minus Hermione's sudden note that she had found. Both of them were worried for their friend and were starting to get more anxious as to where he was.

"I don't get it Ron. Where could he have gone that the order couldn't have found him? How do we know he's safe?" Hermione said, the sudden emotions she had felt when the order had told her they could not find Harry comming back to her.

Tears started to fill her eyes and she briefly noted someone sitting next to her as well as across from her. An arm wrapped around her shoulders as more tears started to form and she somehow knew that it was Ginny who was next to her, try to console her.

"We are all worried about Hermione, but he will be back, he did promise us after all," Ginny said as she turned the older girl towards her and held her close as a mother would a child.

"How can you say that? No one has seen him or heard from him since he disappeared," Hermione sobbed into her freinds chest, her emotions running wild and her thoughts jumbling themselves wildly.

"It's Harry, Hermione. He wouldn't jsut abandone us like that," she heard Ron say, his voice somewhat shaky itself.

In truth the teen felt similar to how Hermione was feeling. His best friend had not been heard of since and his own fear and panic had been gnawing at him for as long as it had Hermione.

It was in that depressing mood that the door to the compartment opened and the three inside looked up to see someone who they could all do without. Draco Malfoy, his two thugs, Crabe and Goyle, absent and stadning there smirking at the three.

"Well, well. If it isn't the two weasles and the mudblood. Wait what's missing from this group? Oh I know, no famous potty here. You all must be so distraught," Draco said, his smirk gaining an evil tint to it as he gazed at Hermione, her eyes still puffy from crying and her face slightly streaked with her tears.

"Piss off Malfoy," Ron said, his emotions suddenly changing to those fo rage at the other teen who had harrsed him and his friends for so many years.

"Oh, not so frienldy eh. What are you going to do Weasly, cry at me?" Draco taunted, an odd glint in his eyes as he starred at the now very pissed off Ron.

But as he did, he felt a sudden cold behind him as well as a sudden tip of something was pressed against the back of his neck.

"You shoud really learn to watch your back their Mr. Malfoy. You never know who could be hiding in the shadows or waiting for you jsut around the corner," a cold voice sounded next to his ear.

"Oh really, and what do you think you are going to do with that wand," Draco taunted whoever was behind him, his eyes straining to get a glimpse of whoever had the tip of what he thought was a wand pressed against the lower part of his skull.

"Who said anything about a wand," the voice said again and Draco felt a very sharp but mintue pain register at the base of the neck.

His eyes buldged somewhat at the pain, his mind putting two and two together to realise that it was somethign sharp pressed against his neck.

"Why don't you be a good little boy and leave," the voice said again and the pressure from what ever was on his neck suddenly left. Draco backed out from how far he had been in the compartment with the other three and spunt to look at the person who had just put a great deal of fear in him.

But when he turned the person standing there seemed more menacing than when he had not been able to see them. It was a man, that much Draco had been able to discern from the sound of the voice, but apart from that, thats all he could tell.

For the man was standing there, arms at his sides, but his entire body was enveloped in a large black cloak. It went clear down to his ankles, only revealing a pair of black boots. At its top, their was a hood that was pulled up and over the man's head, shrouding it in darkness, and around the neck looked to be a holder of sorts. There also was a zipper running from what must have been the neck line all the way down to about mid calf in the front. To top of the mystery as to who the man was though, Draco looked to both of his hands and saw a very odd looking knife.

It's tip was triangular of sorts and the hand could not clearly be seen for it was in the black gloved hands of the man who was holding it.

"I suggest you leave Mr. Malfoy," the man said again, a sudden pulse of a red glow from where the man's eyes must have been coming to life after his words.

Fear unlike anything the arrogant slytherin had ever imagined racked his body for a few moment and right after that he found himself running from the middle of the train, trying desperatly to get away from the man that had instilled so much fear into him.

The man however turned to look at the three now gaping teens in the compartment, hood still up. His eyes pulsed red once more before the glow fadded back into the shadows, no remanants of any face visable from the shadows the hood was giving.

"Don't let that kid fool you with his remarks. He's harmless," the man said as he eyed the three. He turned to look at them more clearly and with a flick of his wrist the knife that was in his hand had disappeared. None of the three flinched at his movements and could only stare in awe.

There was an uneasy silence around the three, them starring at the cloaked man and him starring at them. After a while the man turned back towards where Draco had suddenly left.

"Who are you?" Ron asked once the man had turned to look back down the hallway.

"Just a guard for your safety," the man said and then as the three seemed to blink at the same time, he just vanished into thin air.

The three teens blinked at his sudden disappearance, Hermione rubbing her eyes clear of the tears that still plagued her eyes somewhat. Ron was the first to move as he moved to the door and stuck his head out into the hall. He looked to both the left and right a few times, no signs of the man or Draco anywhere.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked no one in particular as he moved back into the compartment.

Ginny and Hermione were still seated as they had been when Draco had barged in, Ginny's arms still holding a still teary eyed but less emotional for the time Hermione. Ron sat back where he had across from Hermione and sighed.

It was quiet in the compartment though for a while after that. When Hermione got her emotions fully under her control once more, no one could find the words for how they felt. It was in such a sad and silent atmosphere that the door to the compartment opened once more.

"Leave us alone Malfoy, we aren't in the mood," Hermione scolded, her voice filled with venom and pain. None of the three had looked towards the door, all three of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Now is that any way to tr..." the voice started to say, but was interupted as Hermione spun on the person yelling, "GET OUT!"

The second she turned though and the words had left her lips, her eyes became wide and could not tear themselves from the sight in front of them. Her sharp intake of breath caught the attention of the other two occupants and they too turned to only have the same reaction themselves.

No one moved for what seemed like an eternity. Silence reigned int he night until Hermione was the one to break that silence. In a flury of movement, she stood and faced the person at the doorway. And almost immediatly after she stood, she ran at the person at the entrance.

"Harry," Hermione cried out as she ran into ther person standing in the door way and wraped her arms around them.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said, his own arms encircling around a once again crying Hemrione. 


	5. Ancestral Recall

Harry Potter and the Heavens Curse

Chapter 5: Ancestral Recall

Hermione was at a complete loss of words as Harry enveloped her in his arms. He was taller than he was before, she realized, but stored that in the back of her mind as she gently hit his chest with her fist. Her mind was screaming at her to say something, anything, but all she managed when she opened her mouth were more sobs.

It was like that for about five minutes before she managed to get her thoughts and emotions under control again. She had stopped hitting Harry's chest by then, but she also realized by then that his arms were still wrapped around her. The feeling alone was what was calming her and the warmth she felt was soothing.

It took a little while longer however, for her to work up the willpower to pull away from Harry's embrace. When she did though, she litteraly had to look up to him. He had been taller than her when they had left at the begining of summer but now he was easily an entire head taller than she was.

But that wasn't the only thing she noticed that was different about him. His clothing was different, the way he stood, and it was starting to register the amount of strength she felt when he held her as well as the firmness of his chest when she had been hitting him. His hair was still as unruly as ever, it never really changing, just growing a little longer. But his eyes were sharper and brighter than she had ever seen them before. They did not seem dull and lost like they had been when she had parted with him not so long ago, but she could see sadness in his eyes still.

"I told you I'd be back," Harry said to her then, his voice a little deeper and more mature sounding than it had been as well.

Finally though, as all of her emotions were comming back under her control, and all of her thoughts fell into place, one action still slipped past her. The resouding smack that followed her action final lapse in control made the two people behind her stare in shock and fear. And most of all Harry was also in sheer shock as his head had turned with the power of the blow.

His face stung painfully, and he lifted a hand to were Hermione had slapped him. Slowly he turned his head to where Hermione was still standing, both of her hands back at her sides and now shaking with barely restrained emotions.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find her voice on what to say to Harry but nothing came. After a few valiant attempts though, she gave up and turned around, her hair lashing out in its own anger at Harry, also smacking him in the face, though not as painful as Hermione's hand.

"Ron, we have a prefects meeting to go to, _now_!" Hermione said very forefully.

Ron gulped in his own fear, not entirely sure of what would happen to him if he started to argue with her. He quickly stood up and followed her as she stormed off down the passage way to where the prefects were supposed to meet.

Harry and Ginny stared after the two, Ron looking back over his shoulder briefly waving a hello and mouthing a 'we'll talk later' as his welcome.

When the two disappeared around the corner, Harry dropped his hand from where Hermione had slapped him and sighed. It was then Ginny finally got a good look at Harry and her mouth nearly dropped in shock.

Ron was by far the tallest Weasly there was yet standing nearly six and a half feet tall, but now Harry seemed to have almost caught up to him, being at least six feet tall now himself, but at the same time a little bulkier than her lanky brother.

His clothes were much different as well, no longer the rags that she was somewhat used to seeing him in that were the hand-me-downs from his relatives. But now, they were completely different. His pants, a decent fit now, were a pair of loose but still form fitting blue jeans. He had on a black turtle neck sweater and a decent pair of sneakers to also go with the ensemble.

It was durring her stare of shock that Harry came back into the compartment and sat down where Ron had been just a few moments ago. He was muttering while he passed Ginny and after he sat down, he leaned back and sighed.

Ginny's own temper suddenly flared though as her mind came back to the real world. She leveled her glare on Harry and opened her mouth to snap something at Harry when he visible tensed and leaned back forward with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry Gin. I didn't mean to ignore you," Harry said.

Ginny still had her glare on him fully as he laughed nervously for a bit until he sighed again.

"I really am sorry. I know I scared all of you, but I won't leave you guys again," Harry said, as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"We were worried you know?" Ginny stated a little harshly as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat back against the seat, leveling her gaze on Harry more. He wasn't looking at her though, she noticed.

He was looking down at his hands and his expression seemed pained more than anything.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, any anger that had arisen in her suddenly vanishing at looking at Harry's face. Harry looked over to her then with a shaky breath and half smile.

"I know," Harry said softly and turned to face the window, "I know you were all worried about me. But I needed to get away. I needed to get away from everything."

"Harry..." Ginny said as she slid over in her seat and took one of her hands in hers. Harry turned to look at her again then, the burning behind his eyes getting hotter as tears started to threaten to fall.

"Harry it's not your fault for what happened. We all were there and we all chose to go with you," Ginny said softly as she starred into Harry's eyes.

It was silent for a few moments before Harry sighed, closed his eyes, and say back into his seat once more.

"I know Gin. I... I came to terms with everything this summer. It doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt still though," Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gin, in another act of comfort, moved over to sit next to where Harry was sitting and wrapped her arms around him. Harry instictively tensed at the action before a wave of warmth wrapped around him. He had felt the same thing when Hermione had hugged him, but this was different. There was no explanation for either hugs but he knew for certain that they did relax him.

Ginny hugged him for a while longer after he had relaxed and when she pulled away she looked up to him and smiled.

"We'll always be here for you Harry, no matter what happens," Ginny said soflty but Harry caught the sense of worry and comfort in her words.

"I know Gin, I know," Harry said, his body relaxing back into the seat more as Ginny moved back across to face him.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Hermione," Ron called as he quickened his pace to catch up with his friend. They had just left the prefect meeting not a few minutes ago and Hermione was still in a mood.

She snapped at whoever she found doing something wrong along the way. They were doing rounds along the front most part of the train, their job to keep the other students in order. With Hermione in her mood though, no one came outside of their compartments lest they suffer her aggitated wrath.

They had been doing this for about an hour now and Hermione had still not calmed down.

"Hermione would you wait for a minute," Ron called after her finally getting her to stop. She had stopped in on of the passageways between the cars and her shoulders were visibly shaking as she stood there, hands balled into fists at her sides.

"You alright Hermione?" Ron asked as her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione flinched at his touch at first but then let her shoulders relax before they started to shake again, though this time with the sound of her sobbing.

The sobs quickly broke down into full fledge tears as she broked down and turned to lean against the wall as she sat down in the passageway, bringing her knees to her chest and crying.

Ron was at a massive loss for words as he watched his friend break down. She had been emotional before, and he had been on the recieving end of it many times before. But seeing her like this was something entirely new to him.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly as he squated down next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder again.

"I... I can't beleive he did that to us. He... He just up and leaves and comes back like nothing is wrong..." Hermione sobbed out, mostly in her own thoughts, not fully registering her friends concerned hand on her shoulder or the look in his eyes.

It took a micro second for Ron to figure out that she mumbling about Harry. He had been happy to see his freind as well but also furious at the same time for him suddenly leaving. But with Hermione crying and saying angry words, his thoughts were a bit lost on the situation.

It took a while for Hermione to calm her emotions once again. Her sobs turned to sniffles and she started to wipe her eyes from the tears.

"So... Sorry Ron," she whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"It's... It's alright Hermione. We all knew he would be back eventually," Ron said as he helped Hermione to her feet. He truly had no idea of what to say but from the choked laugh that escaped Hermione's lips, he thought he said something right.

When the two were standing again, Hermione wiped her eyes a few more times, them being slightly scratchy from her rubbing them already.

"We... We should probably get back now. I think we've done enough patrolling," Hermione said a smile creeping across her face.

"Yea, then you and I can lay into Harry all we want. He's gotta take responsibility for his actions right?" Ron said with a large grin, and makeing a mock fist, trying to lightne Hermione's mood.

The girl laughed at Ron's antics and said, "Sure, let's do that."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Silence reigned in the compartment Harry sat in. He sat in the spot he had sat down in, starring out the window as the world outside rolled by. Ginny, having become bored from the lack of talk had grabbed a book from one of her bags and had started to read.

At least she tried to anyways. Her mind kept wandering and every few minutes she could not help but look Harry's direction. She could not see his face as he gazed outside, but the piercing green reflection off the glass showed her that Harry was saddened by something as he thought.

It was during one of those glances that she heard and saw the door to the cabin open, Hermione the first at the entrance and Ron behind her. She immediatly turned and waved lightly to the two as they entered, immediatly noticeing that Hermione's eyes were a litte puffy from crying.

Hermione waved back to her friend and then turned to look at Harry. He was still looking out the window and seemed to be in a world all his own. Her smile turned into a frown then though as she saw this.

She moved in and sat next to but a ways away from Harry as Ron came in and sat next to his sister, also taking note of Harry's mood as he say down. It was silent again in the room for another ten minutes before anyone decided to do anything.

It was Harry who started it as he looked away from the windown and sighed. His eyes were closed then as he leaned back into the seat and rested his head against the wall.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other briefly with semi confused looks before looking at Harry. THey starred at him for a few seconds before his head fell forward again with another sigh.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked, Harry's odd actions getting to him.

"I'm fine Ron. I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've every pulled you guys into and that... I thank you for being there with me. I'm not sure were I'd be now if it hadn't been for all of you," Harry stated, running a shaky hand through his hair and then sighing again.

"Harry, look at us," Hermione said immediatly as she moved closer to him and rested an hand on his shoulder.

His body tensed at her touch for the briefest of moments before it relaxed and he turned his head to look into Hermione's eyes as she gazed back into his. It took all of her will power to not suddenly envelope Harry in another hug like she had before when he first arrived then.

The look of sadness, of lonliness, and an ancient look in his eyes made her heart feel as if it had shriveled an died. She knew Harry carried a great deal of burdens upon his shoulder that he never asked nor wished for. From his defeat of Voldermort at the age of one somehow to the recent death of his Godfather, Harry had seen what most people would never dream in their darkest of nightmares or brightests of fantasies.

"Harry, we all are here for you. We are your friends Harry and we wouldn't have stuck by you all these years if we didn't care about you so there is no need to apologize for draging us into your life. We walked right into it standing beside you and we plan and standing with you as you walk out of this," she said, her heart aching at her own words, hoping that the look in Harry's eyes would go away.

Silence was becoming a common thing in the room as it reared its head once again. Harry and Hermione stayed looking at each other, Hermione's eyes moving slightly from left to right, looking for some sign of an answer in Harry's.

"I... I know all of that Hermione," Harry said soflty, a small smile gracing his lips, "I know all of that but I cannot bear to let any of you get hurt anymore. I almost lost everyone that is precious to me because of my own stupidity."

"We're still here though mate," Ron said, drawing both Harry's and Hermione's gaze, "And like Hermione said, we'll still be here. We may not be the best of friends at times, but we are just that. Friends. We support you mate, and there is nothing you say or do that can change our minds about being your friends."

The smile Harry had at that point only grew as his friend spoke and the saddened look in his eyes slowly started to go away.

"And if you do do anything to try and make us be apart from you Harry, I'll hex you to hell and back again for doing so," Ginny said in a mock serious tone that made Harry look at her.

She wore a serious expression onher face but also had a smile to show that she also cared about him as much as he did for all of his friends.

"I... Thank you," Harry said after a little while longer, his head drooping down at his loss of words at hsi friends actions.

Hermione moved her hand from his shoulder to his back then as she tilted her head down to see if he was all right. His head turned as her went down though and the smile on his face as well as the now happy look in his eyes made Hermione feel smile as well.

It was at seeing this smile though that she moved even closer to him and moved her arm to be around him as well as wrap her other arm around him and hug him close. It lasted just a few moments but when she pulled away, the smile on Harry's face was a bit larger.

It was a few hours longer before the express had come to the station at Hogsmead. The four had talked the rest of the way there, about things that did not pertain to dark times that laid behind and ahead of them.

Ron and Harry had left the room to let the girls change into their school robes while they had just grabbed their cloaks and put them around the clothes they had on then and kept them closed.

When the train had stopped and the students were ushered out, the four quickly found a carriage that was empty. Harry however, stopped before getting in and starred at the thestral that drew it.

It still unnerved him to know of how these creatures could only be seen and at the same time envied them for that very same reason. He reached out and petted the nose of the one that drew the carriage his friends how entered.

"You have no idea how good you have it," Harry said softly and as if the thestral understood, its head moved upward and towards Harry.

Harry chuckled a bit at the creatures actions before patting it one last time then entering the carriage it pulled. The ride to the castle was brief and silent, the four starring out the windows as the sight of the great castle came into view.

It took about ten minutes for them to get to the doors, into the castle, and seated at the Great Hall. The ceiling was lit with its usual candle glow and the sceen was of a beautiful stary sky with a full moon and a few clouds. Slowly but quickly students took their seats at their house tables and the sound of talking was buzzing through the air.

Once all of the students were seated, Albus Dumbledore stood from his position at the head table and motioned for the students to be quiet. When the sound had died he nodded to Mr. Filch, who stood at the other end of the Great Hall, signalling him to let Professor McGonnagal to lead the first years in to be sorted.

When the old groundskeeper moved to open the door, Albus sat back down in his chair and watch, as did the rest of the staff and students, as the first years were lead into the Great Hall.

Harry smiled as he watched them walk down the center aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Most of the students were awed by the site of the hall, pointing and whispering to the people next to them about the things they were seeing. A few of the students wore smug looks on their faces or were smiling and trying to explain to somewhat hysterical people about what was what. The fear and joy of being a first year in a magical world was one of the happy memories that Harry had and he hopped that these students would retain such a memory like him.

The rest of the feast seemed to pass in a blur to Harry. He ate and chatted lightly with his friends, but did not pay full attention to them. It was enough to have a general idea of what they were saying and he talked when he was addressed but his attention was not their during any of it. When the sorting had happened, he had looked at the staff table and noticed a lack of a few teachers. Normally he didn't care which teachers were there or not but what set him off was the absence of Hagrid.

The half-giant teacher as well as friend of his was always at the table for almost every meal ever since him being made a teacher at the school he so cherished. But when he looked again at the table he noticed that Snape was also gone and that Albus seemed to be on edge about something.

That had all happened during the sorting of the students and since then, he could not help beut feel something bad was going to happen this year. Had he been paying attention more though to what was happening around him, he would have taken note of Hermione poking him in the ribs with her elbow and the worried looks she was giving him. He would have heard the screech of an owl entering where all the carrier birds do and he would have noticed the package that fell from the bird towards his very location.

The resounding slam of something landing direcly in front of him made him jump back and fall out of his seat. The impact was so loud that it made the entire hall fall silent and turn to the source, as well as Harry's falling out of his seat.

It took a few moments for Harry to regain his senses from falling onto the hard stone floor but when he did he expected the people around him to either be laughing or starring at him.

Instead though, they all were looking at something else. When he looked to Hermione, he saw two emotions he wished he had never seen onher face ever. Sheer terror and shock.

He quickly removed himself from the floor and looked to where everyone was starring, noticing that many people had the same look that Hermione had. But when the sight of what he was now too starring at registered in his mind, it went into a system overload and shutdown.

There, in the spot where his food had been sitting not a few seconds ago, was a severed head. But it wasn't just a severed head. The bushy brown hair, and the large beard is what made Harry's mind shut down except for two names. Voldemort, the name of the man who probably had this other man's head sent in such a manner, and Hagrid, the name of the man who's face was starring at Harry from the severed head.

No words could come to Harry as he starred at the head of the person who had introduced him to the magical world. His knees became week and a pain errupted in his chest as if it would consume him. His heart too was racked with pain, it feeling like it would implode upon itself.

When he fell to his knees on the floor was when his mind started to start up once again, sadness unlike anything he had ever felt overwhelmed his mind. His eyes burned as tears escaped his tear ducts.

But as everyone was stuck in shock and horror at the gruesome scene, none saw the red envelope emerge from that large beard. It floated up in the air above the head about a foot before anyone noticed it. When the high pitched laughed screeched from the envelope however, everyone, including Harry, moved their gaze up to the envelope.

_"Those who think they can defeat me are fools. Prepare to die!"_ the enveloped screeched once it had stopped laughing.

And as if on que, an explosiong rocked the Great Hall. The windows behind the staff table shattering inward in a hail of glass. Most of the staff, still shocked at the sheer vulgarness of Hagrid's severed head being sent by an owl, did not even flinch as pieces of the glass fell over them like a wave.

In less than ten seconds, the staff that had sense enough to react to the explosion were standing on the other side of the table now facing the window, those who were not now dead where they sat.

Albus was among those left alive and had ordered commands to a teacher that was closest to him. Harry did not react though to anything that was going on around him.

The other sutdents scrambling to get out of the hall, the flashes of lights from curses suddenly exploding into life around him, or the sounds of people screaming as they were hit with curses and hexes, both fatal and non-fatal.

All he could do was stare at Hagrid's head. The half-giant had been his first true friend in the world and had been his initila teacher of thigns in the magical world. And now he was dead, and the pain that was racking through Harry's body and mind kept him rooted to his knees and starring at the only thing that was left of his friend.

But, as he knelt there, starring, his pain of sadness started to become overwritten by another emotion. One that his mind could only think of one word to describe it.

Hatred.

And as the emotion bloomed to the surface within his body, the air around him started to grow cold and hot at the same time. Hermione, who had been as rooted to her spot as Harry had been, as well as Ron, were both now looking at Harry as the temperature around them changed and pulled to where he was kneeling.

Tears were streaking down his face, but his emeral green eyes were locked onto the horrific scene of Hagrid's head.

But as the looked at him, the saw the air around him start to swirl in random directions, multi colored particals flowing with the shifts in the air. The temperature shifted as well with each move of the air, from drawing in an intense cold to radiating a burning heat.

All three of them were oblivious to what was going on around them as they each had their gazes locked. They did not notice the peopel surround them in black cloaks with white skull masks. They did not see the many people around them that they had cared about fall prey to the suddenly overwhelming number of the black cloaked figures.

All Hermione and Ron saw was the now multi colored swirls around Harry randomly changing as his face started to contorl from horror to one of anger. And Harry could only see Hagrid's head in front of him. The eye's starring back at him lifelessly, and almost accusingly.

_Accussing..._

The sound of the word echoed in Harry's head for a moment before something in him snapped. The air and temperature around him drew into his being with a powerful force. The people in the black cloaks around him, Hermione, and Ron felt their bodies suddenly be pulled towards Harry, their wands falling immediatly out of their hands. But they also felt as if their skin was frozen while their inside were boiling onthe inside.

But that didn't stop Harry. Slowly, his body stood back to its two feet, the color still not swirling around his body until he stood. When he reached his full height, the swirl errupted from his body like a tornado.

Both Hermione and Ron felt the wind of what ever was moving around them but they themselves were not moved. The other bodies though went sailing through the air and were sent flying as if hit by a ton of bricks.

Both Hermione and Ron were stunned silent at what Harry had just done, not knowing exactly what had happened to him. They did however figure out instantly the look in his eyes. The murderous intent, the sheer lust of spilling blood, and a crave for revenge stuck out in his vibrant eyes with such a force that they shivered just at a glance from it.

The gaze was short lived though as he suddenly stumbled forward, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Herione reacted on instinct and jumped out of her chair to catch the now crumpling form of Harry.

It was a good thing she had that, for no sooner had she moved, the bench she had been sitting on erupted in a green flash. The flash itself had startled her and when she had caught Harry, having to lay him to the ground quickly becasue his weight was more than she could hold up easily at the angle she had caught him.

But the second he was down, her wand was drawn and trained in the direction the green blast had come from. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her socket when she saw who had sent the curse at her and felt her heart start to be ten times faster.

The blood red eyes, the snake like appearance, and the screechy voice could be no other than Lord Voldemort.

"Well it seems the girl can move? Tell me, are you fast enought to save your other friend," Voldemort asked and flicked his wand at an angle to the left of where Hermione was.

Her own eyes widenend in shock as she followed a jet of green light errupt from the tip of the ebony wand. Her scream echoed throughout the hall as the jet of light raced towards its target. Her head twitched to the side frantically, yelling for Ron to move, but the tall Weasly could not move as the green light approached.

He could do nothing as he felt the spell hit and lift his body from his seat. He could litteraly feel his sould ripped apart and into millions of pieces before being forcefully removed from his body from the spell. The last thing he saw was Hermione's face, pale in utter horror and shock, and the resounding scream of his name coming from her lips were the last words he would hear.

Hermione, on the other hand, was suddenly overcome with both hatred and sadness as she started to feel the temperature changes start to occur around her that she had felt around Harry. But her eyes as she glared at Voldemort promised him only one thing, lots and lots of pain.

Yet, when she took one step forward she felt something press against the back of her neck and felt every mental function she had automatically shut down. Her kness crumpled first as her foot started to move and the last thing she saw as her eyes started to close was the laughing form of Voldemort as his wand was raised and pointed at her.

_______________________________________________________________________

Pain. Pure and simple pain that ran across the body and mind like a plague that would not let up. That was what Hermione found herself awakening to. Her body ached and her muscles were convulsing all over as if they had atrophed.

She was on her back, that much she was able to discern, as well as being udner something heavy enough to keep her from moving. The pain was also there, making thinking about much else a very hard task for her to do.

"Easy there girl," a strong and gruff voice said to her left, startling her as her head turned to the side and opened her eyes. Except when she did, the realm of blackness still remained.

Panic immediately took hold of her body along side the pain as her head thrashed around, trying to fins some semblance of light. Her sight was gone and she could not see who was there, where she was, and what was holding the rest of her body down.

"Calm down Hermione," another voice said from her left. It was just as strong and gruff as the first one but had a softer edge to it as well.

It calmed her nerves a little as her head turned that direction, but her panic of not being able to see was still there.

"You ain't in trouble there little lady. Here, drink this. I promise you that it aint poison and that it will help," the first voice said and she felt a massive hand reach behind her head and neck.

A bit of panic set in at its powerful grip as it lifted her head up, forcing her heard to turn forward as well as creating a bit mroe pressure on her still pain racked body.

But then something cool touched her lips and on instinct her mouth shut tightly.

"Please drink the potion Hermione. It'll resotre the sight that you most indoubtably do not have at the moment," the second voice said.

The instinctive side of her took over entirely at that point and she drank hungrily at the fluid. If her senses had been registering anything other than the primal instinct to see again, she would have noted that the potion was thick and tasted of Vanilla.

She downed the entire thing in less than five seconds, coughing violently as her lungs demanded to be replensihed with the air she had used to drink. There was some of the potion that driblled down her chin when she had drank as well as coughed.

"Whoa now, not so fast," the first voice, the man that had a hold of her and had given her the drink.

She coughed for a few more seconds before she found her breath again and took in a few deep and shaky breaths. Her eyes had closed as she drank and coughed but as she opened them now she suddenly snaped them shut again for the sudden light was too much for her retina to handle.

"Wh... Where am..." she started to ask, her voice slightly scratchy but she was interupted.

"Don't speak Hermione. Let the potion do it's work. You need to rest though while it does. I promise, when you awaken next, you'll feel a lot better and we will explain what is going on," the second man's voice called out.

It held compasion in it as well as worry, and she felt at ease. The large man that had her head held up gently put her head down and as soon as she felt her head touch the soft plush surface of wut could onlybe described as a pullow, she was asleep.


	6. Burning Wish

Harry Potter and the Heavens Curse

Chapter 6: Burning Wish

Fire. That was the only thing Draco could think of as his body started to get it's nerves back. His body felt like it was on fire and his muscles strained to answer his will's commands.

But nothing moved to his commands. It was as if his legs were frozen stiff bt the pain was burning them from the inside.

He openeed his mouth to say something but all he heard was a babies gargle come out of his lips.

His eyes, which had been closed until this point, snapped open at the sound, wondering what had caused that sound to come out of his mouth. Nothing in his immediate vision told him what it was, and franticaly he tried to move his head to see where he was and what made the sound.

His head only moved a few inches left to right as he looked and the only things that entered his vision was the white ceiling he was looking up at and the soft glowing light that was attached to it.

_"What is going on here?"_ Draco thought as he continually tried to move but to no avail.

He gave up a few mintes however and resigned to the fact that he would have to gain whatever strength he had lost in what ever Tiberius had done to him and the other two.

But at dark thoughts suddenly started to enter his mind at exactly _who_ the other two people were, it wondered back into darkness, and he quickly fell asleep.

_"Wake up..."_ a voice called in the darkness.

_"Huh... whose there?" _Harry called out, not sure if the voice was real.

_"I said wake up," _the first voice sounded again.

_"Ha... Harry is that you?" _Hermione's voice called out.

_"Ugh... would you two shut up already," _Draco's voiced sounded, tired and confusion written within it.

_"Stop bickering and wake the hell up you three!" _the unknown voice sounded again screaming, the three opeing their eyes suddenly at the intesity.

When they did though, all three looked at each other and then around where they were.

Each of them where in the clothes they had on at the start of year feast, their cloaks wrapped tightly about them. However, were they stood was in absolute darkness except for the circle of light that surrounded them all.

_"What the... where hell the am I?"_ Draco thought, though he noticed his thoughts were echoed throughout the room.

_"Like any of us know?"_ Hermione thought angrily, leveling her glare on the blond. She heard her voice echo like Draco's had but she didn't care as she kept her gaze on the person who had made her and her friends life a living hell for the last 6 years.

_"Hey, no fighting,"_ the unknown voice sounded from in between the three, startling them and forcing them too look at where it had come from.

When they did, a figure rose from the lighted floor, dressed much similarly to how Tiberius had been when they had all first met him.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, reaching for his wand. His body stiffened though when he realized his wand was not in his pocket where he had left it last.

"No need for your wands within your own minds, Harry," the figure said, making Harry look back it with a glare.

"Who are you and how are we in our own minds?" Draco demanded after hearing what the figure had said.

"Just be quiet Draco Malfoy, and for once use what small brain power you have and listen," the figure said harshly as it turned to Draco.

The voice alone had Draco keeping his mouth shut, but almost as a means to make sure he stayed quiet, two dark gold eyes glowed fiercly in the darkness under the cloak.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around again after the figure had appeared. Nothing had changed and everything was still black around them.

"Like I said, in your own minds. And before you go off on how impossible that sounds, let me point out a few things to you. All of you have been trying to move your bodies and find it near impossible. Except in here, where your body moves as it should," the figure said, and got no reply other than somewhat shocked and bewildered looks.

"Good, it seems like you realize at least that now. But you aren't here just to learn why your bodies aren't functioning properly," the figure said as it turn to look at each one of them slowly.

It started with Draco, seeing as how its eyes were already glaring at him. They then shifted to Hermione, the same fierceness remaining in the eyes but no longer a full bored glare. Hermione coudln't help but tense when she looked into those eyes. But even as the eyes shifted to look at Harry, her tenseness didn't waver.

But as Harry was being looked at by those glowing golden eyes, his own emerlad green eyes glared ten times more fiercly back at him. The golden eyes never relented their own intensity but Harry could feel whoever was the posseser of those eyes shudder a little at the intensity of his own glare.

"How do think you know so much about us?" Harry demanded, his glare never wavering from the figures eyes.

"I don't know a damn thing about any one of you except from Tiberius told me."

"And where is that bastard that did this to us!" Harry spat.

"CALM DOWN!" the figured yelled, his voice resonating in the blackness with intesity. Harry wavered in his stnace a little but did not move nor retort.

"I'm just here to help you at Tiberius' asking. Both him and I are demons of the same nature, but where he sent you, we do not exist yet. The only reason you are seeing me now is becasue of what he did and to explain to why you aren't able to move yet," the figure stated, his voice more reserved now and a lot calmer, as were his eyes.

He looked around at the three again, his eyes now softer and the glow not so intense.

"Why can't we move?" Hermione asked, her voice soft and confused.

"You can't move right now becasue your bodies in truth don't know how to. That is because right now, your bodies have been reverted to when they were that of babies, two month olds to be precise," the figure said and looked back to three to judge their reactions.

Hermione's held shock, Draco, confusion, and Harry had not yet wavered from his glare, though it now was softer than it had been.

"Why are bodies two months old and our minds still the same as they had been?" Draco asked, genuinely confused.

"So you can keep the knowledge of your magic. Listen, you three are were you are to learn. Your knowledge of magic may be limited at this time but you'll understand why Tiberius and I brought you to where you are now. Just trust us please, and we promise that over time, you'll come to understand the what and why fully."

"What's your name?" Harry asked once the figure was done talking.

His head turned to look at the teen, the gold eyes glowing and starring directly into the glaring emerald ones.

"My name truly does not matter for once you three wake up, my existence will only be in your memory. I promise you'll understand in time," the figure said, and as he did the realm of blackness started to flicker.

"Seem's like I don't have a lot time left. Before my existence is gone, I leave one warning with you. Do not let what people say to you judge your actions. There is always someone who will wish not be what they say," the figure said, his eyes leveled completely on Harry as he said this.

But once the words left the figures mouths, the rooms blackness and the one light in the room started to flicker. And as that happened, the figured fadded out of existence and the three felt the back of their minds start to pull them back into their subconscious.

It was some time before Harry woke up again. When he did though, he looked around again and found himself in a crib, like the figure had said.

_"Great. Back to being an age where I wished that someone would come and rescue me,"_ he thought as he attempted to move his head. It did not want to move at first but after a few attempts and sheer will power, he was able to work the muscles in his neck to move his head.

Another ten minutes later had the rest of the muscles from his waist up working and he was able to push his body up a bit. From there he willed the rest of his body with great effort to be able to reach up to the side of the crib and pull his body up enough to look over the edge.

When he did though, he saw a very old looking man sitting in a rocking chair, holding a bundle in his arms, and rocking back and forth slightly. The sight of the old man wasn't what made him stare at the old man though, it was the clothing he wore.

He was wearing what looked like a red dress to Harry that had a white tie around the middle. Around his neck was a large white scarf, or so Harry thought, and over his shoulders was a white trench coat.

_"Who is this guy?"_ Harry though as he starred silently at the man. But as he starred though, he noticed there were three other cribs next to the man out of his peripheral vision.

But as he noticed them, it was almost as if it was a que for the old man to move. He stood silently and walked over to one fo the cribs before putting the bundle, another babie Harry thought, possible either Draco or Hermione.

But once the other child was place back into the crib, the man turned to look at Harry as if he could feel his eyes piercing into the man's back.

"Ah, I see one of you three is finally awake," the old man said, his voice soft but still sounding very old.

Harry just starred back at the man with his eyes, a very questioning look in them. The man visibly shivered at the look Harry gave him before chuckling softly.

"The scroll said you and the other two would retain you memories from where ever it is you are from, but that still doesn't mean an old man like myself is used to seeing such piercing eyes coming from the face of a two month old baby," the old man said as he walked up to the crib Harry was in a squatted to be face to face with the boy.

"Can you understand everything I'm saying child?" the man asked, and Harry slowly nodded, since he figured his voice wouldn't work yet.

"So you and the other two have kept your minds then?" the old man questioned.

It was obvious he was asking about Hermione and Draco as well and Harry only nodded again, his eyes never leaving the old man's.

"Well, I guess I will come to know more about you three in time. As for now, this scroll," the old man said, pulling from somewhere the roll of parchment that Gracien had handed to Harry, "informed me of you three. From your eyes I take it you are Harry Potter, the girl is a one Hermione Granger, and the blonde boy is Draco Malfoy?"

Another silent nod from Harry gave the man his answer. At the nod, the man jsut smiled a warm smile that also made Harry feel more relaxed at the moment.

"Well then, Harry, let me be the first to welcome you and your three friends into this place from where ever you came from. This is a village, hidden from many and it's name is Konoha, and I am its leader, the Hokage," the man said and bowed his head slightly to Harry.

The names made Harry wonder more about where extacly he was, but at the same time, he felt more at east now than he ever had before in his entire life. Something about this place, and about this old man, just made him feel at home and right.

Seven years passed very quickly for Harry, Hermione, and Draco. They were taught many things about this new world they were in as well as things they did not now.

First off, they where in a ninja village. When the three had learned that, if they had been able to speak, they would have been speechless. Next was the the people of the village where just recovering from the massive destruction that was caused by a great demon named the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was unsettling on how they learned the beast was defeated, for the previous Hokage, which they learned was called the Fourth, had had to give his own life to seal the demon within a newborn child.

They were not told of who the child was though, even when Hermione had asked the current Hokage, also known as the Third, if the child was the one she figured was in the bloody bundle she had seen him carry in when she had first awoke in the world without knowing she was as a baby again.

The old man had simply said that it was indeed the child sealed with the demon but he would not tell them who it was or let them meet with the child when they had finally regained the ability to speak and walk.

But aside from that, they were taught in the way of the shinobi. They were taught about chakra, how to mold it, and everything that their minds could comprehend about it.

Yet what made the three most concerned with abot where they were was that they did not have their wands. The Hokage had told them that only the scroll had been with them and that there was nothing in the clothes that had been with them. It saddened the three to no end on not being able to access their magic, but with all of the knowledge they wer acquiring from the Hokage and the various other people that showed up at the house the old man kept them in, they weren't as helpless as they thougt.

During those seven years though, Draco and Harry had, for the most part, made up in their hatered of each other. They had come to a mutual agreement not to tear each other's throats out early on and over time, the truce drew them into a friendship. All three of them had talked a lot once they were able to again.

They had talked about their families, their friends, and most of all, how this was going to aid them in their fight against Voldemort, if they ever managed to get back there.

Draco most of all though was surprised when he had heard how Harry had grown up, his childhood with the Dursley's sounding like hell. It was not something the slytherin had expected to hear, thinking Harry had grown up spoiled and pampered with the fame that was attached to his name.

However, on one of the sunny days that was frequent in Konoha, something was odd in the air.

Draco was the first one up, as usual, and woke up Hermione and Harry who were in the room across the hall from him. The thought of the two made Draco shudder a bit as he thought about how exactly the two had come to share a room together. Their bodies, as was his own, were only seven years old, but within their minds, all three of them where now in their early twenties.

It had only been a year after they were able to talk again that the two had gotten togther officially, though for any of the 'adults' that had seen them, they figured the closeness between Harry and Hermione was more bortherly and sisterly than anything. Only the Hokage and a few other people knew that their minds were were three times their bodies age.

"Oi, wake up you two," Draco said as he knocked on the door to the two's room briefly before heading back into his room.

He gather his clothes for the day from a drawer in his room before he went into the bathroom that was in the room as well.

Ten minutes later found him out in front of the building that had been the three's home for the past seven year. It was a large house, that much could be said from the three story building that it was, but it was only one house on the compound.

But as Draco stood their, he heard the door to the house close behind him. When he turned he saw a still half asleep Harry and a very awake Hermione walking up to him.

"Well, well, well. No sleeping in today eh Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Oh piss off Draco, it's too early in the morning for this," Harry said with a yawn.

"No fighting today you two. This is after all supposed to be an anniverary of the day we arrived here," Hermione said, her morning smile turning into pursed lips and a glare that had both boys laughing hesitantly but with a smile.

"Good morning you three," a voice sounded off to the side, making the three turn.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," the three choursed in unison as they saw the old man.

"I don't think I'll ever get over easily you three took to this world or its customs," the old man said with a smile.

THe three noticed however, that behind the Hokage was one of the people that knew who they were but at the same time they noted how disheartend his face looked. He was an ANBU, from the way he dressed, and his midnight blue hair told them who exactly the person was.

"Itachi-sempai, good morning," Hermione said sweetly, the foremention man cringing at the greeting.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Draco asked, noticing the cringe immediately.

"I'm sure Itachi will explain to you three a few things once you leave," the Hokage said making the three look back to him.

"Once we leave?" Harry asked.

"Yes, once you leave. You three are to go pack what ever traveling things you can and are to meet at the south gate in half an hour. Itachi here is going to train you three and at the same time see if you three can find a way to perform your magic."

"But why so sudden?" Draco questioned. He was eager to find a way to do his magic once more, but the suddenness of this threw him for a loop.

"A grave action was performed last night to ensure this villages safety. Itachi will explain it to you three later but for now, please do as I ask and go get ready," the old man said, and without waiting for an answer, he and the other man vanished in a puff of smoke.

The three blinked a few times as the two disappeared.

"What do you think that was about?" Draco asked as the three continued to look at the place where the two men had been standing.

"I have no idea. Better not make them wait though," Harry said as he turned and headed back into the house. Hermione quickly followed him as did Draco before the group split to go to their rooms. Thirty minutes later found the three at the south gate of the village.

"So what do think happened last night?" Hermione asked as she sat on a bench with Harry, waiting for Itachi to show up.

"Could be many things. But from what we saw this morning, Itachi is involved somehow, so it is either something he did or something he saw," Draco said.

"Did, to be exact," a deep and dark voice said from where the gate was.

The three turned to face the gate and saw Itachi standing there, still in his ANBU get up but with a dufflebag next to him.

"You three ready to leave?"

"As much as we can be," Harry said as he stood and offered a hand to aid Hermione before shouldering his bag more comfortably.

"Good, lets go," Itachi said, shouldering his own dufflebag and walking out of the gates, not even giving the three a chance to say anything and follow him quickly.

The three fell in step behind Itachi quickly and with one look back, the took a look at a place they would not see for a very long time.

To be continued...

A/N: For those of you who have become lost as to where this story has gone, sorry. I intended mainly for this story to be a crossover, and for those wishing to continue this story, it will be continued in the Anime section of under Naruto. Those of you who figured out where the story was going with this last chapter, hope you liked it and I hope to make the next section of this story as enjoyable as this one.

Oh, as a side note, I apologize greatly for any and all mispelled words throughout this story. It was all written in WordPad because I A: didn't have microsoft word and B: completely forgot about the open office thing until I started the next section. Well with that said, I hope you like this story and where it's going.

So anyways, please read and review and all that jazz and hope to see you again on the anime side of this fic .


	7. AN Update and explanation

Hey sorry if I lost a few people with this story. I had the entire set up in my mind and when I saw where the story was going I realized that the story needed to be split up so people might understand it better.

First off, I apologize for jumping around near the last couple of chapters. The idea I have set in place was making my head spin a bit and I wrote it out as best I could. However, with the continuation I have set in place at the moment, which is also another focus of this story, I will explain everything.

Oh, and the intro of the characters I introduced is not just a random thing. They will be back, though you will have to follow the way this story goes.

Second, the better part of this story will be under the Anime/Manga category of under Naruto under the tile **The Heavens Curse**. This is because, well its part of the story I have in mind. It will be a bit easier to explain everything within this part of the story.

If you have no idea what Naruto is or is about, I apologize greatly and suggest, to at least get an understanding you do a search on the net for just a base summary of Naruto. It is a good Anime series in my opinion, a bit long but still good. If you have heard of Naruto and/or seen the manga and/or series, you probably have more of an idea as to where I am going at the moment than anyone else.

Again, sorry for the misunderstanding of the jumpiness but I hope you enjoy the story line I have planned out as I write it and I hope to keep you guys entertained with it .


End file.
